


Nothing to Fear (But Ryan)

by Unimpairable



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Little Dialogue, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unimpairable/pseuds/Unimpairable
Summary: A quick one shot in regards to Ryan and how he deals with his crew being in danger/hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for being gone so long! I have been hospitalized. Though I am catching up with much of what is going on, watching AH play horror games is always inspiration.

If there was anything that could be said about Ryan, it's the fact that nothing scares him. At least that's how the rumor in Los Santos went. Even more so in Achievement City, the hometown of his gang and where he left the biggest impression. Everyone knew him by his names. The Mad King, the Vagabond, the Black Skull. Whatever the name he was considered without fear and without mercy. 

There were rumors about him shredding the people who crossed him. Sometimes even using a regular paper shredder. The rumors just got worse when his crew was involved. It was one thing to cross the Mad King but another entirely to cross the Fakes. 

If you dared to hurt Geoff, the leader of the pack. The man who gave Ryan his second chance. Your death was sure to be quick and painful. Most times he went for theatrics. Put the body on display so the kingpin would wake in the morning, look outside his penthouse window and see the burning body of the idiot who dared upset him the night before. It always put a smile on his face.

If you dared to hurt Jack, the mother, you were asking to be beaten to death. Ryan would not hesitate to hunt you down for what you did to her. He would find you at your least prepared moment, capture you, drag you to a far out warehouse and set you upon a tarp before he'd be on top of you. All of that pent up anger and frustration being let out in a barrage of fists until your skull caved in.

Go after Michael and he'd be slightly more lenient. He knew the explosive little bundle of rage loved to get his own justice and wouldn't be satisfied with someone else taking it. So if you were to cross Michael, you'd most likely end up tied up and gagged in the back of Ryan's car waiting to be presented like a mouse to a cat owner's feet. Michael never stops laughing when Ryan does this. Maybe it's because the look on the victim's face is always the same. Pure shock.

Ray. Oh you never touch Ryan's Ray. That is his buddy, his best friend, the man he'll share a diet coke with while all others are drunk and take out driving when he gets anxious. The man he'll show up to his house at one in the morning with McDonald's because he knew, he just somehow knew that Ray needed a pick me up. If you touch his Ray, you'd lose all fingers, one by one and he'd let you live...for a little while. Suffer with the reality of never being able to truly touch anything ever again. 

Then he'd come for you once more.

Jeremy, Jeremy was the baby of the group most days. Ryan wasn't as protective of him as he was the others but he still held a grudge when the small man would trudge in with blood on his face and a swollen black eye. He'd tell him it'd be okay and then the next day there would be news of arson on the TV. Local madman sets car ablaze. 

"You got the wrong car." Jeremy would say. 

Ryan would just laugh and next time set all of the cars in the area on fire. 

There was one that no one dared even come close to touching however. Mainly due to the rumors surrounding what happens if you do. People whisper about it all the time. Whatever happened to dear old Freddy? The man who dared to mug the precious one, dared to threaten him and touch him in ways that would make any grown man cringe and scowl. 

They say that Ryan would do more than kill for Gavin. 

They say that Ryan hunts, tortures, and drags people to hell for Gavin.

All because Gavin's fear is rumored about too. That if you can break the cool posh exterior that he flaunts, if you can crack the shell that he wears to protect himself and his pride...you see it. A sad scared child that will curl up in a corner and cry tears for hours on end as he tries to block out the world around him. The child who's hand automatically clutches to Michael's shirt sleeve when he hears a noise that unsettles him or hides behind Jack when something bristles the nearby grass a little too close. 

Ryan saw it once. Never again. He vowed to himself that under no circumstance would he allow anyone to get to that point with the British lad ever again. 

So Ryan hunts. 

He'll locate the one who dared even look at the young man wrong, drag them into his car with no fear of altercation. Sit and calmly talk to them as he drives to the woods late at night. He parks his car, puts a gun to their forehead. Tells them they have thirty seconds to get out and get a head start. They always hesitate, confused, and then he starts counting down. They run, screaming into the night but quickly hush when they realize what's at stake. 

He takes his time, breathes and relaxes, shuts off his car and exits as though he's going to take a leak before he stretches. He doesn't bring any weapons with him aside from a pocket knife as he starts walking out into the night air. He pulls off his mask, isn't afraid about letting them see his face. 

No one ever returns from his "games" after all. No one but him gets out alive. 

He wears a wicked smile as he drives back home and finds Gavin still curled up on the couch where he left him. He doesn't say a word but invites himself into the seat beside him and opens up his jacket to drape over the lad's shoulders. Holds him close, protectively, tells him he's safe and he will always be so long as he's there. He'll hold him as long as he needs, let him cry against him, won't tell the others. He will be a shoulder for him, whisper words of encouragement and offer to watch a terrible chick flick comedy. 

It could be the worst movie on the planet, he doesn't care.

Nothing scares Ryan after all.


End file.
